The present disclosure generally relates to modular conveyor frame assemblies. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a conveyor frame assembly that includes configurable cross supports that can be securely positioned at desired locations along the length of spaced side rails utilizing attachment clamps mounted within the cross supports.
In many applications of conveyor systems, the user of the conveyor assembly desires to change the length of the conveyor frame based upon the needs of the current application. Typically, the length of the conveyor assembly is adjusted by removing portions of the side rail and shortening the conveyor belt. During this process, the cross supports that provide rigidity to the conveyor frame are typically moved and reinstalled at the desired location along the modified length of the conveyor frame. In many conveyor frame assemblies, the reattachment of the cross support requires personnel to add holes to the conveyor side frame, which is oftentimes not practical in the operating environment.
Therefore, a need exists for a conveyor frame assembly that includes side rails and cross supports that allow the conveyor length to be modified without requiring holes to be added to the conveyor side rails and without requiring complete disassembly.